


Bloom

by AlwaysArthurDent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Single Parent Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysArthurDent/pseuds/AlwaysArthurDent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a small adjustment period as the puppy learned Derek was not to be trifled with; ending in a growling session between the one year old dog and the grown man who apparently was not too afraid to get on all fours and bare his teeth as the dog clutched another pair of Derek’s boxers between his own chompers.</p>
<p>Stiles had laughed for days.</p>
<p>Sequel to Wet Dream in Skinny Jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel to Wet Dream in Skinny Jeans. It took me a literal year to finish it. I posted Wet Dream on my birthday last year - July 10th - and I've been working on Bloom ever since. The title and lyrics are pulled from this magnificent song I found in a Sterek sound track on 8tracks by The Paper Kites called Bloom, and I hope those of you who are reading this in continuation to Wet Dream enjoy it.

_Bloom_.

_In the morning when I wake and the sun is coming through._  
 _Boy you fill my lungs with sweetness and you fill my head with you._  
 _Should I write it in letter? Shall I try and get it down?_  
 _Boy you fill my head with pieces of a song I can't get out_.

It had been a hot summer and when mid September rolled around, everyone was begging for some rain. There had been an almost fire close to the house on Cherrywood where Scott's teacher lived and a campfire started by some Boy Scouts burned a field for close to an acre before the fire department was able to get it under control. The local elementary school where Scott was going into fifth grade – having just turned ten that August – and Erica had begun her first year of kindergarten (half days only), had resumed classes a week prior so it had been decided that the morning of the fifteenth was moving day.

As you can imagine; this was the day the heavens opened and filled the streets.

It wasn't too bad a first, just a drizzle really as Derek had dropped off Isaac at Laura’s and picked up Jackson for school. He walked Erica to her classroom and had to run back to his car because in that five minutes it had started raining in sheets. He showed up to Stiles’ apartment at nine to collect the U-HAUL they'd rented and had the good sense to fill the night before; before dashing it back to the house and picking up his own car to collect Stiles who was signing the move out documents at nine thirty.

Stiles smiled at his previous landlord as he handed back the keys. “Thanks for everything it's a lovely place and congrats again.”

She smiled and ran a hand down to her flat stomach. “I hope everything works out okay, it's out first pregnancy.”

"It'll be fine, if either of you needs me you still have my number.” He grinned at her before turning to Derek. “Are you ready to go?”

His face gave all the answer that Stiles needed; his grin practically stretching from ear to ear. “Goodwill first to drop of your couches and then off to our home.”

A very manly giggle escaped Stiles’ lips and he all but ran to the moving truck. He unlocked it on the passengers side and climbed in enthusiastically; shooting a dark look at Derek as the scruffy faced man rolled his eyes at Stiles’ exuberance. The drive to the local Goodwill drop off was short but Derek was quietly brimming with excitement. He could not wait to get back to the sleepy morning cuddles with the kids diving in they had enjoyed on their vacations. Derek’s plan to convert his office was quickly discarded when Stiles gave his almost new bed to a friend.

By the time everything was moved in it was noon and they were scurrying off to get the kids.

\--

It rained for three days.  
Stiles had managed to successfully unpack half of his boxes with Isaac very carefully piling everything in a box onto the bed. “Can I see that a minute please bud?”

“No ‘Tiles, I helping!” The child clutched one of Stiles’ photo frames to his chest and shook his head. When Stiles threw his hands up in defeat and Isaac deemed it okay to carefully place it on the bed beside his other photos.

Stiles dragged his hands through his hair before looking at his watch. Great. It was already ten thirty and he had to leave soon to get Erica and he'd barely finished a single box. “Alright bud we gotta get you ready to go pick up Erica.”

Isaac dropped the photo on the bed and hurried off to pack his bag. He liked to make sure Stiles got the right toys. This gave Stiles the opportunity to to put all the photos back in the box he wasn't going to unpack yet and with one last look at the grey clouds threatening to spill more decided to give the kids a treat and head to McDonalds instead. He texted Laura to see if she was still coming and quickly huddled Isaac into his car seat.

They made it to the school just before the bell; catching Erica running toward him with her hair in the bouncy curls he had given her this morning. “Stiles! Are we still going on a nature walk today?”

“Were gonna try sweetheart but it might rain.” Stiles replied. “I thought we could head to McDonalds for lunch because you've been doing so good in school this week..”

“I love burgers!” She replied enthusiastically. “Did you bring my bug catcher? I wanna catch a fairy.”

“I think it's still in the car.” He opened the door to place Isaac in his seat. Erica always buckled herself in and Laura was expecting them five minutes ago.

As they pulled up her house Stiles cringed because she was waiting outside. Laura jumped in with an exaggerated sigh. “About time I was beginning to freeze.”

“Must have started in your heart.” Stiles muttered and shot her a good natured grin before she stuck her tongue out at him and turned to the kids in the back.

“My darlings! How are you today?”

“Good Auntie Laura, we're going on a nature walk!” Erica yelled and Isaac clapped at her excitement. “And I'm gonna catch a fairy and maybe some crunchy leaves to make a corsage with.”

Laura stifled a chuckle. “I think you mean collage sweetheart.”

She nodded her little blonde head, eyes focused on the quickly passing streets. “Yep and I'm gonna find a pine cone too – a big one that we can make into a bird feeder so we can feed the birdies in the back yard.”

Stiles shook his head fondly at the little girl went off on a tangent about what kind of seeds she had picked at the pet food store and did not stop chatting until they had stopped at the drive thru and we're almost at the park. He pulled up at the edge of the small parking lot that marked the entrance to the trails and smiled in he rearview. “You wanna help Isaac get out please Erica?”

She shot him a dark look back; her eyebrows scrunched into a glower that she'd obviously picked up from Derek. “I was talking about the pumpkin seeds Stiles. It was rude of you to disrupt me.”

“Oh.” He was trying so hard to to outright laugh at her. “I'm sorry?”

Laura beamed back at the girl. “That's right, bad Stiles!”

“Quiet Laura.” Her looked at the pouting blonde in the backseat and smiled. “Bird feeders yay!”

“Yay!” Erica chanted back. “Auntie Laura, the lady at the store said if we mix some wild flower seeds into it when the birds poop they'll grow more flowers!”

“Well I hope they poop all over the yard then.” Laura laughed. “Shall we?”

As Erica helped Isaac from his seat, Stiles popped the trunk and pulled out Isaac’s stroller. He clicked it up in one swift move and snagged the youngster as he attempted to run past. “No you don't little man. Erica how was school today?”

“It was great! We learned a new song today you wanna hear it?” Without missing a beat she began to belt out Itsy Bitsy Spider as Isaac clapped along.

It turned out to be a nice enough afternoon if a little chilly, Laura pushing Isaac along while Erica collected different kinds of leaves and pine cones and ticking them off the list Stiles had made for her. The sun came out a little and warmed it up enough that Stiles left the kids with Laura in the playground to run to get food. They ate lunch on a park bench surrounded by crunched up leaves, joined after by Derek who got off work early and drove Laura to the school to pick up Jackson while Stiles stopped briefly for milkshakes for Scott and Jackson. Erica and Isaac both clutched Happy Meal toys and he didn't want Scott to feel left out. He arrived at the school right as the bell rang and pulled up behind Derek’s SUV.

  
Derek hopped out of his car and walked to the drivers side of Stiles’. “Is Scott riding home with me or you?”

“It's up to him.” Stiles shrugged and motioned to the shakes. “But either way can you send him out to the car so he can get these. I got him strawberry and chocolate for Jackson.”

Scott ended up riding with Derek but was exceptionally pleased about getting a milkshake after school.

\--

Fall bled into winter and before they knew it had trips to the park had become cozy evenings curled up on the couch with blankets and popcorn. The kids had started to get excited for Christmas, making long lists of presents while Derek scrambled to get the house ready for the season. “I'm sorry Scott but you're not getting an PS4. You have a PS3 you don't need one.”

“But Stiles has one!”

“And I'm sure he'll share his when he gets back from visiting his dad.” Derek countered. “But you are not getting one.”

Scott threw his arms in the air in defeat and stomped up to his room. Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. As Scott grew bigger so did his Christmas demands. He sent a text to Stiles who was in Beacon Hills helping out his dad after a thunderstorm knocked a tree through his roof begging him to let Scott borrow his PlayStation.

‘Of course babe, I hid all my games except for Minecraft’ was his reply and he sighed again. Derek looked down to Erica and smiled tiredly. “You don't want Santa to bring you the moon for Christmas do you baby?”

“No daddy.” Erica replied. “I just want a Barbie car!”

“But you don't have any Barbies.” Derek stated puzzled. Erica had never asked for or seemed interested in Barbie so far.

“For my Monster Highs.” She finished, looking up from her colouring with a ‘duh’ look on her face. “I also want a new colouring book – mine’s full.”

Derek collapsed on the couch with a sigh. It had been a long week; a day of snow delaying the construction of a house had the owners breathing down his neck about how ‘it was supposed to be built by Christmas Mister Hale.’ Well no shit it was supposed to be built by Christmas; but Derek was not God and no amount of huffing and impatient sighing would make the snow melt any faster and he could not put up the roof until the snow was all gone. Isaac was not taking Stiles two week departure well and had spent every night in bed with Derek; and he'd been crying for Stiles whenever anything distressed him – from the lack of KD in his bowl at supper to Derek not putting on his favourite jeans that morning. Terrible two’s indeed.Scott was still miffed about not sharing a room with Stiles and taking it out on Derek at every opportunity.

He was rubbing his face in exhaustion when his phone pinged. Glaring at it briefly; Derek snatched the offending device up from the couch. ‘I'll be home tonight’ it said. Thank god for that.

‘What time?’ he typed back quickly and smiled.

There was a light knock at the door and he struggled to get up and answer it. Derek swung the door open and smiled at Allison. “Evening Allison.”

“Hey Derek, is Stiles home?” Alison's eyes were puffy and she twisted her hands in her shirt. “I need to talk to him about something.”

Derek motioned for her to come in and sit down. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes.” She said, but he lip quivered and she shook her head. “No, I don't know why I said yes. Derek I'm scared. We've been talking about having a family for years and I've always known I'd be the one to carry the baby but what if the insemination doesn't work? What if I can never give Lydia the baby she deserves?”

He wrapped his arms around her and softly petted her hair. “Then you'll keep trying. You're both young Allison; there will be so many things in your life that won't work out at first but you just keep trying. Melissa’s parents dropped Scott in my lap and I had to suffer through years of pain and hatred from Kate-“

“I'm so sorry.” Allison flinched at the mention of her aunts name.

“Ally, you have nothing to be sorry for, what Kate did was despicable but you're not her okay.” Derek assured her; it truly was none of her fault and the he could never blame the young woman for the fault of her aunt. “The point is in the end I met Stiles and he made me understand that I could love again. If this first round doesn't work you'll just keep trying and hell – there are other options out there for you.”

Allison sniffles a little and smiled. “Thanks Derek.”

“Any time.” He replied with a smile of his own. “We're not just neighbours, we’re family.”

\--

Two weeks passed and Christmas was right around the bend, the presents were bought and the family of five was out getting some grocery shopping done. Isaac sat in the cart munching on a cookie while Scott and Erica bickered over what type of popcorn they should get for movie night. Derek was just reaching the end of his tether when a clatter and a sharp gasp drew his attention to the left.

She was bent down picking up a can of seasoned nuts, her eyes trained on where Scott and Erica were still debating butter versus dill pickle. As she got up her eyes flicked to Derek and she smiled softly, placing the nuts back on the shelf. “Hey Derek, long time no see.”

His breath caught in his throat evaporating his ability to speak and leaving his mouth gaping. Scott and Eric stopped bickering and stared at her; Scott then looking to his father. “Dad, who’s this?”

“Melissa.” Derek breathed out as Stiles rounded the aisle with a box of Rice Krispies in his hands.

Stiles eyes flew to her and then to Scott – he could see the wheels turning in the little boys head. He was a smart boy so Stiles wasn't surprised when seconds later it clicked and he spoke. “Isn't my birth mom’s name Melissa? Are you her? Dad is she her?”

Derek nodded mutely.

“Hi Scott.” She addressed the boy tenderly, eyes drinking him in.

“Done ‘Tiles.” Isaac waved his empty hands at Stiles and broke the trance seemingly placed on Derek.

Erica was hidden behind Stiles’ legs as he used a wipe to clean the bits of chocolate cookie off of Isaac’s face and Melissa smiled at her. “Your children are lovely Derek; did you both adopt?”

“They’re biologically mine, Stiles is their caregiver. What are you doing here?” Derek was not one to fumble with his words. “I mean why are you here of all places – Pasadena is pretty far from Boston.”

“I'm in town with my husband.” Melissa smiled and Derek felt fifteen again. “We’re driving down to Mexico to see my parents. Maybe while we're here I can visit with Scott?”

Derek nodded and looked to his son, but Scott wasn't there – none of them were. He could hear Stiles’ voice float up from an aisle or two over and he felt instantly guilty. They were supposed to be shopping for their first Christmas as a family and Derek was busy swimming in the past. “I'll have to talk it over with Scott. He might not even want to Melissa – you abandoned him.”

She looked down at her shoes sadly. “I did what I thought was best Derek – for him and for me.”

“What about me Mel,” he found himself saying. “I loved you so much.”

“And I loved you.” She shook her head and searched in her purse for something. “But I was barely eighteen – I wasn't ready to be someone's mother.”

The words stung him more than they should have. “And I was ready to be a father?”

Melissa handed Derek a card with her number on it. “I've got to go, but please talk it over with Scott and call me.”

Derek accepted the card numbly and turned, searching for Stiles in the evening crowd. He found the man standing at the checkout; the cheerful demeanour stricken from his face as he silently payed for their groceries. Derek reached out to touch him, to reassure him that he was there but Stiles’ empty eyes met his and he had a horrible feeling that the way he had reacted to Melissa’s appearance had affected him greatly.

\--

“No.”

“Scott please, she's your mother.”

“No she's not. I don't have a mother.” Scott’s crooked jaw was set defiantly and his arms crossed. “I have two dads and I like it that way.”

Derek’s guilt meter racked up another notch at the fact that Scott considered Stiles a dad. Stiles had slept on the couch for the past few days. ‘I'm just their caregiver Derek – I shouldn't be giving the kids the idea that I'm anything more.’ He had said with sadness in his voice. Derek had tried to explain that he'd regretted what he'd said the second it had left his mouth but seeing her after almost eleven years had spun his head around. Stiles meant the world to Derek but he was hurting and nothing Derek could say or do would fix that right now. “Scott she wants to get to know you, give her a chance.”

“Dad she abandoned me! Mothers don't just abandon their children and pretend they don't exist!” Scott exploded. “I don't want to see her now and I might never want to see her so stop trying to make me!”

Derek rubbed his forehead in frustration and looked to Stiles for help, but he was engrossed in the book he was reading Erica while Isaac napped softly on the couch beside him. “All I'm asking is that you give Melissa a chance – maybe ask her yourself why she left you with me. I couldn't picture a day without you in my life Scotty; in fact I'm glad she left me to love you and raise you but all I'm asking is you give her a chance to get to know the sweet boy I've raised.”

Scott ground his teeth together and nodded stiffly. “One single time I am willing to see her. She can come over for dinner or something but Stiles has to be there too. She needs to meet my other dad – is that okay Stiles?”

“Do you really think of me as your other dad Scotty?” Stiles gazed wondrously at the ten year old.

Scott blushed deeply and swung his feet against the couch. “Yeah, you look after me and play with me and make me smarter. I love you Stiles; just like I love dad.”

“I love you too Scott.”

“What about me Stiles?” Erica tugged on his shirt. “You love me the most right? Because I'm your only little lady right?”

“Of course Erica; I love all three of you guys.” Stiles sighed. “And if you need me with you when you meet Melissa then I will be. I’d do anything for you guys.”

“Then why was you on the couch when I woke up these last few days?” Scott asked sadly. “Do you love us and not daddy?”

Stiles shook his head. “Me and your daddy just had a fight, grown ups who love each other lots and lots do that sometimes; it doesn't mean that they don't love each other though. Call Melissa, Derek; she can join us on Thursday for dinner and Scott will be nice right buddy?”

“Of course I'll be nice Stiles - I'm awesome!” Scott cheered.

Derek mouthed a thank you to Stiles, the man could work miracles with his children and he was glad there were coming to view him as a parental figure. Derek had no idea how this would have turned out without his beloveds help and vowed to himself to fix everything with Stiles before the night was through.

\--

Thursday loomed overhead like a hurricane.

Isaac was not happy with anything except his stuffed dog and babbled incoherently to it all day while ignoring Derek’s presence; they’d had to call both Scott and Erica out of school because neither was in a state to go. Scott had feigned illness while Erica – upon learning that Scott’s birth mother was visiting and not her own – had pitched a fit and would not be consoled. She had ran straight past Derek and into Stiles’ arms, insisting that her daddy Stiles (thanks for that Scott) needed to take her into her room where she could sob like a Disney princess. She’d been inconsolable for all of about three minutes before Stiles had announced it was taco Thursday and he needed his favourite girl in the kitchen to help with the chopping.

“I'm your only girl daddy Stiles! You like boys, that's why you love daddy so much.” She had said plainly, flipping her blonde curls over her shoulder in a Lydia like fashion before using a butter knife to shred (destroy) lettuce.

Again – thank you Scott.

Melissa rolled up at six, smile on her face and arm full of gifts for the three kids – she had told Derek over the phone that just because she wasn't their mother didn't mean they weren't also getting presents. ‘Treat one, treat them all Derek.’

Scott was nervous, Derek could tell. He was pacing the kitchen in a manner beyond his ten years and chewing thoughtfully on his thumbnail. “What if she left because she doesn't love me?”

“Then she'd never have given you to dad.” Stiles replied, placing a bowl of Erica’s lettuce on the table. “She had her reasons and she loves you Scotty; I'm sure of it.”

Derek would never admit that she was jealous of the look of relief on Scotts face when Stiles spoke. The door rang and Stiles nodded his head in the direction of the hall before strapping Isaac to his booster seat.

Derek exhaled deeply before plastering a smile on his face and opening the door. “Hey, come on in.”

“Thank you so much for convincing Scott to see me Derek, you have no idea how much this means to me.” Melissa smiled gratefully and toed off her shoes. “I wasn’t sure how old Isaac and Erica are but I hope they like the gifts I bought them.”

“They get presents before Christmas I'm sure they'll be ecstatic.” Derek rolled his eyes and offered to take her bags. “Kids are in the kitchen with Stiles; before you go in I want you to know that Stiles is my partner – he lives here and the kids call him ‘daddy Stiles’. I may have given you the wrong impression when I saw you at the market, we’re together.”

Melissa laughed and shook her head. “I’m happy for you, Derek. Pasadena though, why not Beacon Hills?”

“Ex wife was a psycho.” Derek replied, leading her to the kitchen. “Kids, this is Melissa; Melissa, kids.”

Erica turned a steely gaze on her, stuck her little nose in the air and huffed. “Good ever-ning Melissa, daddy says I have to be good but don't you dare steal my Scotty or my Isaac or my daddy Stiles away or I'll chase you down with Clawdeen!”

Melissa laughed softly and placed the bag of toys down on the kitchen counter. “Your daddy tells me you like Monster High, have you seen Boo York yet?”

“No but I have seen Thirteen Wishes and daddy Stiles says if I'm super good I might get Gigi from Santa!”

“That would definitely be exciting!” Melissa exclaimed. She turned with a gentle smile to Scott “How about you Scott, how’s school?”

“Fine.” Scott replied stiffly. The boy was trying and Derek could see in in his eyes, but not really knowing her; and knowing she was his mother was hard on the boy.

Stiles; bring the angel that he was began placing taco fixings in bowls on the table . “So Derek tells me you’re a surgical assistant?”

“Yeah it's – well it can be the most wonderful job in the world, but at some times it’s the worst.” She said smiling at the man. “How do you like working in home child care?”

“I absolutely adore it. It was worth every dollar it cost me to go to school.” He finished making Erica’s taco (no onion remember, right?), placing it in front of her before smiling over at her. “It’s so exciting to watch their faces when we do something like making salt dough ornaments or we just recently made cloud dough – Scott made an awesome batch, turned it into a Creeper.”

“Would you show me after supper?” Melissa asked.

“I'd love to.” Scott smiled at her before turning to his food and wolfing it down.

\--

Scott’s room was much like Scott himself; happy and full of soul. He had drawings scattered across the walls, books and socks everywhere. Melissa sat down on the bed, looking around in wonder at all the Lego figures. “I like your room Scott.”

“Thanks Melissa.”

She would never admit to him how much that single sentence stung. But she knew deep in her heart that to him, she wasn't his mother. “I want to talk to you for a moment if that's okay; about why I left you with your dad. And I'm sure you've got some questions for me too.”

He nodded and sat in the rolling chair by his desk. “Why did you leave me with dad? Do you not love me? I mean; I'm your son don't you have to love me?”

“I do love you Scott, more than you know.” Melissa sighed. “I was seventeen when I got pregnant, I’d been accepted to a great school and I was so, so in love with your dad it was insane. And then it happened and my parents were furious; they wanted me to give you up for adoption but I just couldn't do that to you. I knew Derek would be a terrific dad, he'd always wanted a family someday and so did I; someday. I wanted you to have the best life Scott, and it's not one I could have given you.”

“But why haven't you come to see me?” Scott was crying softly now: tears dripping from his crooked little chin as he clutched the hem of his shirt. “Why wasn't you ever there?”

Melissa choked back a sob and reached out for him, pulling him off the chair and into her arms. “Because I thought you'd never want me to. I was so scared that if I showed up you'd just shut me out and never want to see me again. But I you to know that I'm so very sorry, and I want to get to know you.”

Scott nodded and wrapped his arms around her. “Yeah, I'd like that.”

\--

Derek gaped at Stiles as he stood covered from head to toe in flour in the kitchen. He opened and closed his mouth no less than a dozen times before words would form fully. “Explain that again?”

“We were making sugar cookies.” Stiles said slowly, sweeping the flour up off the floor. “And Erica dropped the mixing cup of flour into the Kitchen Aid. After she dropped a whole egg into the mix.”

“That explains the batter in the garbage.” Derek nodded. “But where are the kids?”

“Next door with Allison.” Stiles pulled a good batch of cookies from the oven and slid the tray onto the top of the stove. “I think we'll have about twenty minute before they remember we baked cookies and come home. Derek those are hot!”

Derek sucked air into his mouth and dropped the piping hot snowman on the floor, eyes watering and mouth ablaze. “So good.”

Stiles rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “Wanna finish wrapping presents? I picked up Santa paper today at the mall.”

Stiles had spent all morning dodging last minute shoppers at the local mall, weaving in and out of foot traffic with a two year old strapped to his back; Erica and Scott spent the morning with Laura but Isaac was not having any of it. He screamed and kicked, clinging to Stiles legs until he sighed and drove home with the boy just to grab the sling. There was no was in hell he was pushing a stroller though the mall this close to Christmas. Someone was likely to get their ankles rammed and Stiles didn't really want to deal with that. He had sped through the mall at lightening speed; grabbing last minute stocking stuffers and the system he'd been able to convince Derek to let him get for Scott. He'd snagged the last one at Target and had to cross the mall to find the ‘Scaris’ edition Draculaura that Erica was begging for. He knew that when she opened it, it would be worth the almost sixty dollars he had to spend on the stupid thing at the collectables store. Derek’s brand new chainsaw was already wrapped and sitting in the garage.

Derek finished his cookie and pulled Stiles toward him. “We could or we could do something else instead.”

With a husky laugh, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, kissing him and smearing flour all over his face. “As much fun as that sounds I've got to take a shower quickly and I really need to wrap the Santa presents. My dad arrives in the morning and your family not long after and I've still got to get the turkey in the brine water for Saturday. Besides knowing the kids they'll be back any minute now.”

Derek pouted; sighing when he heard the front door open and Allison’s voice coming in from the hallway. “We're in the kitchen!”

Allison’s head popped around the door followed by Erica’s. “Someone couldn't wait to decorate cookies.”

“Daddy you're home!” Erica yelled and threw herself at him: allowing herself to be scooped up into his arms. “We made cookies daddy! And we sang Frozen!”

“Did you really?” Derek shot a grin at Stiles who merely shrugged. “They weren't too much trouble for you were they Ally?”

“Never are.” She replied. “I've got to get back though Lydia will be home from work soon and I need to get dinner in the oven.”

They bid Allison goodbye and discussed the merits or pizza or Thai for twenty minutes before deciding on Indian before curling up as a family to watch a movie.

\--

“DADDIES!”

There was a grunt as Erica’s yell woke them with a start while Scott’s elbow jammed right into Stiles groin. Isaac smacked Derek’s leg; demanding up as his dad laughed at Stiles. “Kissmas daddy!”

“I know little man you excited?” Derek replied.

Isaac nodded enthusiastically. “Presents?”

“Sure thing buddy.” Derek smiled and kissed his sons forehead. “Alright kids, we're going to make coffee and then you can open your presents. I'll see you downstairs?”

Stiles nodded and pulled on a shirt with a yawn. He watched Derek and the kids head down the hall he stopped by the spare room and gave a rapt knock on the door. “Hey old man, kids are up and Derek’s gone to make coffee.”

The door opened and a sleep disheveled Tom Stilinski stood on the other side. He yawned; setting Stiles off again and smiled. “Merry Christmas kid.”

“Merry Christmas dad.” Stiles hugged the man hard. “How did you sleep?”

“Like a rock.”

The two men descended the stairs; led by the scent of fresh coffee. Derek stood in the kitchen with Isaac dozing on his hip. As excited as the small boy was it was still five thirty in the morning and he usually slept until seven. It lead Stiles to believe that maybe Erica had a hand in waking her brother. Derek handed Tom a cup from the Keurig, throwing a hand in the direction of the fridge. “Morning Tom, merry Christmas. We've got like eight different creamers and there's sugar by the bread bin.”

“Thanks.” Tom went straight for the fridge. “What time is it.”

“Five thirty.” Stile answered chirpily. Once the initial discomfort of being woken so early had worn off, he had remembered it was Christmas and his excitement levels had skyrocketed; matching that of Scott’s who was sitting at the dining room table bouncing.

Tom looked like he was about to cry as he drew his free hand across his face. “Really Stiles?”

“What?” Stiles raised his hands defensively. “They're excited. I am too.”

Scott had allowed the adults to consume half of their coffee before he was up and in the living room; his words trailing behind him. “I waited five minutes already I can't anymore I'm sorry.”

The three followed him into the living room where Scott picked up his stocking while Erica was halfway through her own. Derek placed Isaac down on the couch and handed the boy his stocking. Isaac gave Stiles the saddest eyes and wobbled his lip. “Presents ‘Tiles?”

“Stocking first buddy.” Stiles pulled his stocking into his lap and pulled the first item out with an exaggerated flourish. “Oh looking Isaac! Santa gave me candy!”

The word was enough to send the boys pudgy little arm elbow deep into his stocking and graphs the first thing he found. A Henry Hugglemonster toy was pulled though candy and small toys; sending it all across his lap and his delighted face shone and he shoved the toy at his dad. “Daddy, Henry! ‘Tiles, see Henry!”

Erica giggled and showed Isaac the Doc McStuffins toy she'd gotten in her stocking. “Look Isaac; we can play Doc later!”

Tom looked fondly at the kids. He had only been blessed with Stiles and although his son was a handful; he'd always wanted another. When Claudia got sick they knew that there would be no chance for another so Tom had placed all of his time and devotion to making sure Stiles was well taken care of. Seeing his pride and joy; his only precious family, with a family on his own was bringing such happiness to his soul. Stiles caught his gaze and sent a questioning one back of his own. “Just wondering when you grew up kid.”

\--

After the presents were open and the kids were sitting in sheer bliss Derek pulled out an envelope addressed to Scott. “There's one more gift for you, son.”

Scott put his new game down on the coffee table and looked to the piles of wrapping paper Stiles was shoving into bags. “Where?”

Derek handed him the envelope and watched as his puzzled son pulled the card from the envelope and read it aloud. “Merry Christmas to our son, we really love you, you'll find that this is your very first clue. There's four more of these hidden in the house, the next one is quiet just like a mouse. Daddies, what's going on? Is this a treasure hunt?!”

“Sure is kiddo.” Stiles nodded. “Now where in the house do you think is quiet?”

Scott mulled it over for a moment before his eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet. “Daddy’s study!”

He ran into Derek's office and sure enough on the drawing table there was another envelope; this one marked with a two. His excitement impressed that he open it immediately but he carried it back to the living room before reading it out. “You're going to make it you have an attack, threes in the place where you get your snack. Oh, the pantry!”

He rushed to the party and saw his next clue propped up by the peanut butter. Scott grabbed it quickly and ran back to the living room; hands trembling with glee. “Your favourite human is Finn make no mistake. I'm where he has adventures with his buddy Jake. You must mean the TV!”

Behind the TV was yes another envelope. “This time dear Scotty the joke is on you. We just want a hug there is no last clue! Aw of course, I love my dads!”

Scott drew both of them in at once and hugged them around their necks. As he let them go a large box appeared in his lap and Derek grinned at him. “Merry Christmas baby.”

The boy tore into the wrapping and screamed; making Erica slap her hands over her ears and glare. “I'm trying to play Scotty!”

“You got me a PlayStation 4! Oh my god you guys are amazing thank you so much!” He took the box and ran to his room.

Derek and Stiles knew they weren't going to see him until supper.

\--

The Hales had arrived at close to one; coming it two cars and bringing a ton of presents with them. Jackson had immediately been dragged up to Scott's room to play Minecraft on his new system, Charlie and Oliver made for the couch to join Tom and Derek in a game of cards while Cora, Laura and Talia offered to help Stiles in the kitchen. They picked up vegetables and peelers; getting quickly to work while Stiles was basting the bird.

Supper was an event what with twelve people scrambling for somewhere to sit. Stiles had set up a buffet like system using the kitchen island so everyone could grab a plate; he'd set the kids up at what was usually the small craft table and Cora was seated in a folding chair. Everyone had complimented Stiles on his homemade pierogi's, Derek's gravy went down a treat and as the evening drew to a close the entire family rubbed their collective stomachs. No one wanted to move from the couch in the foreseeable future but Laura declared that she had to get home so goodbyes were exchanged and presents tidied up before the six left passed out on the couch in exhaustion.

\--

For the rest of his Christmas break Scott could not be drawn from his room; choosing to sit and play Destiny for hours on end and he was sure to make his disappointment heard when it was suddenly the night before school began and Derek informed him that he'd be having an early night. “But it's only eight thirty! Please dad, don't make me go to bed the same time as Erica, I'm not a baby!”

“I'm not a baby Scotty!” She yelled at him from her place in Stiles’ arms. “I'm a big girl and I listen to daddies!”

“Please don't fight me on this Scott, I've had a long day at work and I just want some quiet time with Stiles.” Derek ran a hand across his face with a massive sigh.

Scott crossed his arms and, sensing the impending storm; Stiles withdrew Erica from the room and got her into her bed across the hall before Scott and Derek could square off. “My bedtime is nine, it's what I'm used too. I won't be able to sleep.”

“I don't care, you're going to bed.” Derek raised an eyebrow at the defiant set to his sons jaw.

Scott rolled his eyes. “I can just sit here and play games until I fall asleep.”

“Do you want to lose your system for a week?”

“Dad that's not fair! I'm not tired and shouldn't be expected to fall asleep because you say so!” Scott yelled.

“Scott David Hale I am your father for crying out loud and you will do as I say!” Derek said with finality. “You will go to bed right now or you will lose your system for a week and you’ll share a bedtime with Erica for the duration.”

Scott huffed and dramatically threw himself down on the bed. “Fine good night father.”

“Goodnight son.” Derek replied with equal snoot. He stomped across to Erica and Isaacs room where the boy lay already snoozing and Erica was sitting on her bed waiting for kisses. “Good night princess. Love you.”

“Good night daddy, love you too.” The little girl closed her eyes with a smile and snuggled deep into her sheets.

Derek cast a final gaze across his sleeping children and descended the stairs to where his beloved was curled up in the couch watching the opening credits to the newest season of his favourite show. He sat down beside Stiles; wrapping his abs around the man and placing a soft kiss on his head. “We have such an amazing family. I really love you Stiles.”

“I love you too Der, you make me so indescribably happy.” Stiles smiled up at Derek before placing a finger to his lips. “Now be quiet, Shameless is on.”

\--

January blitzed by in a flurry of meetings and deadlines for Derek, he was heading up a restructuring project of one of Pasadena’s oldest buildings in time for the towns birthday in June and – on top of a severe case of termites – there was a lot of beams that needed replacing as well new wiring and he had to find pictures of the old décor before it could become a part of the walking tour. Melissa had been spending as much time on Skype with Scott as her job allowed and although he was glad that Scott was able to spend time with his birth mother, he was also getting frustrated with the disobedience his usually polite and well behaved son was exhibiting. Stiles had tried to assure him that it was just because Scott was hitting his tween years and was trying to establish his place in the world; putting the idea forward that maybe the couple should invest in a puppy to teach him a little about responsibility.

Stiles had suggested the local shelter, so on a warm Saturday at the end of January the family drove to the nearest shelter and began the lengthy adoption process. Scott was bouncing from kennel to kennel; ‘aww’ing at all the puppies as his parents filled out the paperwork. Isaac sat perched on Stiles’ hip; claiming tiredness to get snuggles while Erica busied herself and two members of staff petting all the cats that didn't growl at her. The young girl was adamant that they should get a kitty for her if they were getting a puppy for Scott – not caring that Derek was both allergic to felines as well as a strong distaste for them after an incident involving a neighbours cat when he was twelve. As they finished crossing t’s and dotting I’s Scott rushed up to his parents with a puppy nipping at his heels and bouncing playfully despite the fact that his ribs were extremely visible. “I want this one. His kennel says he's a year and a German Shepherd, and the lady helping me said he'd just been rescued from a bad place where they make puppies like they do at the pet store. He's so cute daddies please?”

Derek stared down at the dog with a sigh, predicting a lot of broken furniture and dog hair on everything before he turned to Stiles for approval. “Yay or nay?”

“Look at those big brown eyes!” Stiles knelt down with Isaac to let the dog sniff his hand; not expecting for his face to be bombarded with kisses as the little boy squealed with delight. “Of course Scotty, we can get this one.”

The momentum of his hug knocked Stiles and Isaac over and he wrapped his arms around the dog next while its little tail thumped on the ground. “You hear that Beans, you're coming home with us!”

“We're not naming the dog Beans.” Derek said with a roll of the eyes. “He needs a regular name.”

Scott and Derek locked eyes and Stiles wondered who would be the victor this time.

\--

Beans slept with Scott for a month following the adoption, curling up at the boys feet every night at bedtime and not moving until morning. Scott had taken to the responsibility like a duck to water; feeding him and walking him twice a day (Stiles took care of the pup during school hours) he even put it upon himself to clean up the mess in the back yard every day. Unfortunately the dog only seemed to listen to Scott and Stiles, almost driving Derek to the brink of madness every time he chewed something up. There was a small adjustment period as the puppy learned Derek was not to be trifled with; ending in a growling session between the one year old dog and the grown man who apparently was not too afraid to get on all fours and bare his teeth as the dog clutched another pair of Derek’s boxers between his own chompers.

Stiles had laughed for days.

As Valentine's Day rolled around, Stiles debated on what to get for Derek. The couple had been a couple since July but the kids had declared him their second father just before Christmas, so he wanted his gift to Derek to be something spectacular. Laura had suggested something sultry before laughing and hanging up, giving Stiles the idea of maybe investing in an iPad for Derek. He had a phone and a laptop but Stiles knew an iPad would make life easier for him on the job – it was not like he could pull out a laptop in the middle of a site and look something up or check his designs.

Stiles dropped into their local mall on a quiet Tuesday while the kids were in school. Isaac was going through a phase so his stroller was tucked away in the back of Stiles’s jeep while the pair went for mid morning stroll. Isaac was having a whale of a time; blonde curls bouncing with every swivel of his little head as his excitement moved him faster than his legs could carry. He had a firm grip on Stiles’s hand as they entered the Apple Store, it was his big boy task for the day and he couldn't wait to be finished the boring shopping because Stiles said they'd have apple slices and oreo’s when they got home. Isaac loved his time alone with Stiles and lately the boy had been competing with Scott for time with him. In Isaacs eyes, Stiles spent all his day with him which meant he was Isaacs and when Scott got home from school he wanted Stiles to do things like play games or help with homework and Isaac could not see that as acceptable so he screamed and cried; going as far as biting his brother once when Stiles has opted to play an hour of Minecraft instead of watching Paw Patrol.

Derek had been pissed and Isaac had lost his power wheels for a week.

Once they had gotten Derek’s present Stiles had taken Isaac to the food court for a fruit filled crepe and then off to the park to see the duckies. Isaac adored the duckies almost as much as he loved the fishies so when he had finished his crepe while Stiles was on the phone with Derek it seemed only logical to the two year old that where there was water there were fish.

Stiles heard a splash and dropped his phone on the grass beside the bench he was sitting on, sprinting to the waters edge where Isaac was waist deep in the water trying to find a fish. “Fishies ‘Tiles! Where fishies?”

“No fishies here bud.” Stiles swallowed the lump that had formed when he thought that Isaac had gone headfirst into the murky water. “Come on you're all wet now, we gotta go home.”

Derek was screaming down the phone when Stiles picked it back up. He carefully explained what had happened and assured Derek that Isaac was just fine but a little wet and sad about their local ponds lack of aquatic life. On the other end of the phone Derek sighed in relief, he hated it when Stiles dropped the phone and ran. “What are we having for supper tonight?”

“We're ordering pizza.” Stiles replied. “Scott aced his math test this week and Erica got a five out of five on her spelling, they deserve a treat.”

“But we had pizza last week.” Derek whined. With everyone else, Derek came across as an emotionless hard ass. He was firm with his employees and never went out for the offered bar nights or pool with the guys.

With Stiles and the kids he was a big softy; cuddling up for movie night, letting Erica put bows in his hair and whining when Scott would inevitably eat the last cookie or slice of pie.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his partners groan of displeasure. “We're having pizza tonight Derek, and when the kids go to bed I’ll even do that thing you like.”

A small gasp was heard before Derek whispered into the phone. “With strawberries and caramel sauce?”

“Yes Derek, with strawberries and caramel sauce.” Stiles rolled his eyes as he strapped Isaac into his car seat. “But you have to wait for the kids to go to bed – I cannot stress that enough. Last time you couldn't and they walked in on us remember?”

“Yeah I remember.” Derek cringed. “I gotta go, give my love to little man and I love you baby.”

“Love you too Der bear.” Stiles hung up and climbed into the drivers seat. “You ready little man? We gotta get your brother and sister from school soon.”

“No ‘Tiles! Me cookies!” Isaac sat in the seat and screamed his head off. He was a big boy today and damn it he wanted his cookies!

  
\--

Derek did wait for the kids to go to bed before he began pestering Stiles for his treat. The second the kids were tucked in it began and didn't end until Stiles groaned and made his way to the kitchen with both Beans and Derek on his heels. He dug to the bottom of the chest freezer for the Hagen Daaz that they had to hide from Erica (the girl could put away a whole pint in one sitting if they let her) and pulled the French vanilla out. He scooped some into a bowl and added strawberries, caramel sauce and whipped cream before sliding the bowl across the marble top island where Derek dug in with a gusto and Beans sat patiently at his feet waiting for a stray drop or piece of fruit to spill.

“Again?!”

Derek looked to the kitchen door guiltily; ice cream all over his face, spoon in his mouth as his eldest son frowned at him. “I'm allowed, Stiles said I could.”

Scott rolled his eyes and took a glass from the cupboard to pour himself some water. “Really daddy S? At this time of night?”

Stiles put his hands up in defence. “He's a big boy, he can deal with the stomach ache later.”

Scott huffed and patted his leg for Beans before heading back up the stairs.

Ah, domestic bliss.

\--

“It’s been almost a year.” Derek said one night in mid June. The couple was laying naked beneath the light sheet they were using in the California heat, three fans blowing in their room to keep it somewhat cool but it did not prevent them from cuddling.

Stiles blinked a sleepy eye open and looked down at where Derek was laying on his chest. “Already?”

“Yeah, hard to believe isn't it? How do you want to celebrate?” Derek had moved from Stiles chest to flick on the lamp. “Shall we go on a trip or we can go to Disneyland for the day – the kids would love that.”

Stiles sat up and shrugged. “I’ve got no idea. We could go back home for a week if you want?”

“How about London?”

“Why London?” Stiles was awake fully now and reaching for the bedside table where he kept his glasses at night. Scott had to look twice the first time he saw Stiles without his contacts in and then laughed, telling Stiles that he looked dorky. Derek had pinched his hip and told Scott he thought Stiles was very sexy with his glasses on; causing the boy to make a retching notice and offer to watch his siblings play outside.

“Architecturally speaking England is magnificent. Did you know that there's a park in London that had both Henry the eighths old hunting lodge and an unearthed Roman bath.” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand; spacing soft kisses across his knuckles. “There's Legoland Windsor and we can take the ferry over to Paris for our anniversary; please?”

Stiles ran a hand over his sleepy face as Derek looked up at him. “You don't have to put your ‘please Stiles’ face on we can go.”

Derek grinned and placed a sloppy kiss on Stiles’ sternum. “We're going to have so much fun!”

\--

June thirtieth was a day that would live in infamy.

Their flight left LAX at nine am so Stiles had spent the night before combing over extensive lists of things to be packed, things to be thrown out of the fridge and packing four carry-ons. Scott had been given the responsibility of packing his own carry-on bag and a bag for Beans who was heading to Laura’s for their two week trip around England.

It came as no surprise to Derek that poor Stiles was left packing Scott’s luggage too. He had given his son a stern talking to about taking his responsibilities seriously; leading him silently to where Stiles was helping Erica pack her own luggage before leading the boy to their bedroom where chaos reigned. “Stiles spent all day packing while you were at Kira’s playing xbox when you should have been home. Do you know what he did while I was at work all day? He emptied the fridge, set up the new security system, booked us a taxi to the airport and got both your siblings ready. He's still got to pack our luggage and get the diaper bag ready for the morning before he will even think of going to bed, so why don't you offer him a cup of tea to apologize for not helping out?”

“Maybe I could make supper too?” Scott was nothing if not a generous kid; and seeing the bags under his stepfather’s eyes he knew he should have been home to help. “There's some lazy cabbage rolls in the freezer?”

“That sounds delicious Scott.” A smile replaced the cross look on Derek’s face as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He placed a crisp fiver in Scott’s hand and nodded toward the door. “Head down to Pop’s and get some sour cream, your brother decorated the kitchen floor last week and I haven't been to the store yet.”

Scott smiled apologetically at his dad and went to Erica’s room. “You want a cup of tea Daddy S?”

Stiles had never been able to get mad at any of the kids, so his frustration was shed as soon as Scott got home from Kira’s and told him excitedly that Kira had a new bike and that they'd gone biking at the preserve. “That’s alright, I've still got to make supper and I can make tea then.”

“I'm making supper tonight!” Scott blurted quickly. “Lazy cabbage rolls are in the big freezer aren't they?”

“Yeah.” He could tell Scott was trying to apologize and figured he really could use that tea. “I'll take a cup of Russian Earl Grey please, and can you ask your dad to go get sour cream?”

“Dad gave me five bucks to run to Pop’s with, see!” He shoved the bill in Stiles’ face and grinned enthusiastically. Scott was so proud of himself that he silently vowed never to shirk his responsibilities again. “I'm sorry I didn't help today.”

“No big deal Scotty, it's done now isn't it?” Stiles smiled at the boy and snapped Erica’s case shut. “If you still want to help though you can cut up the cards I made for the other passengers after supper. It's Isaac’s first plane ride and it's a long one so me and your dad are bringing a box of ear plugs in case his crying disturbs the other passengers.”

“You're so smart Daddy S, no one likes baby tears.” Erica beamed up from her bed. Her big responsibility was to put her luggage tags on her suitcase and her Monster High carry on in case they got lost. “I'm not going to be scared I'm a brave girl.”

“Yes you are!” Stiles laughed. “Come on kids, Scotty has to run to the store and you missy; you need to get your toys tidied up before supper.”

\--

The flight was a nightmare; Isaac screamed for the first three hours before passing out cold in Stiles’ arms, prompting half of their cabin to take the parents up on their offer of ear plugs. The other half seemed content to ignore him with the exception on a pair of young girls obviously vacationing for the first time without their parents. They were denied in flight alcohol after being carded (“I’m sorry ma’am, I cannot serve you alcohol at your age until we have hit British waters.”), so decided to complain very loudly that the ‘brat screaming behind us is so annoying!’. The flight attendants had be given a few cards as the family boarded and thought it very gracious of the couple to provide that kind of thing as they knew their two year old would probably aggravate the other travellers.

“What can I do for you today?” The brunette male attendant had lost his pep when the call button sounded again for the two young girls.

“Can you not do anything about that kid?” The blonde asked. “I'm trying to sleep.”

“Have you considered taking his parents up on their offer of ear plugs ma’am?” The attendant said exasperated. “Though it seems the young man has fallen asleep himself.”

“I meant the other one she’s singing along to whatever cartoon she's watching.” To the flight attendant, it seemed as though the young woman was trying to make as much of a fuss as possible.

He rolled his eyes above his smile and walked over to where Stiles sat cradling a sleeping Isaac while Derek snored gently beside him. They were five hours into fourteen and the poor man was exhausted from trying unsuccessfully to quell his youngest’s discomfort. “Hello again Nate, how have our children disrupted them this time?”

“The little lady is singing apparently.” Nate the attendant cast a look to where Erica was out cold tucked into her fathers side. “I am so very sorry about this sir.”

Stiles ran a free hand down his face a pulled a smile to his lips. “Let me deal with it.”

He handed Isaac off to Scott his placed his DS down immediately to hold his brother. “Daddy S what's going on?”

“Don't worry about it Scott, just hold your brother.” Stiles got up from his seat and made his way casually over to the youth. “Excuse me ladies?”

The quiet friend of the loudmouth blonde threw her hands up in an ‘I have nothing to do with this’ gesture. Stiles acknowledged her gesture and motioned for her friend.

The blonde frowned at him briefly. “Come to apologize for bringing children on a transatlantic flight?”

“No.” Stiles dropped one of Isaac's spare packaged soothers in her lap. “I actually came to give you this seeing as my sleeping children are making too much noise for you to sleep. Knocks out babies like a light. Now please, stop complaining or I will have to wake my partner and he is very grumpy when he gets woken from a nap.”

She shrunk into her seat as the flight attendant who had gathered to watch the proceedings began to applaud with several of the other passengers who had grown tired of her complaining.

The rest of the flight was smooth and by the time they touched down at London’s Heathrow airport it was six in the morning local time. A taxi was hailed to bring them to their hotel and the family slept the whole way there.

\--

By the time they’d arrived at the hotel, all three kids up and alert. They’d slept the remainder of the long flight while Stiles had managed three hours and Derek four, but their parents lack of sleep wasn't enough to stop them from asking to go sightseeing.

"Good morning and welcome to the Dodson.” The clerk greeted them as they walked in, laden down with bags.

Derek smiled at the fresh faced clerk behind the desk. “Good morning, we have a suite reserved under Hale. Should be two bedrooms?”

The clerk – Dorothy as her name tag read – clicked a few buttons on her computer before swiping three key cards. “We just need your card Mr. Hale.”

Derek pulled his wallet from his back pocket and handed over his Visa for Dorothy to scan before turning to his children. “No one is to leave the room without me or daddy S, no one is to eat anything from the mini bar and I swear to god Scott you are not to order any movies of any kind.”

“Here you are Mr. Hale.” Dorothy handed over his Visa and his three room cards. “Here is one for you, one for your husband and a spare. There should be fresh towels in your room and the continental breakfast is served until eleven in the café. There is also a full menu available until midnight and the pool opens in an hour. Enjoy your stay and if you need any information on the hotel, the attractions or if you'd like to book a full walking tour please call the desk and I can arrange anything.”

“Thank you so much Dorothy I'll be sure to call if we need anything.” Stiles yawned as Derek turned from the desk and smiled, tugging his partners free hand. “Drop the bags off in the room and then breakfast?”

"Coffee is the same as breakfast right?" Stiles stifled another yawn and followed Erica as she dragged her suitcase to the elevator. “She called me your husband.”

Derek placed a kiss to Stiles’ temple. “I know.”

The suite was luxurious for sure; two bedrooms with doors, a living area and a small kitchen with subtle decorations and a view of the London skyline. Scott and Erica pressed their faces against the glass of the bay windows in awe, taking in the Thames River and Big Ben. Scott was the first to break the trance placed upon the family. “Can we go on the London Eye?”

“Can we eat first Scott?” Erica complained with a dramatic rub of her tummy. “I'm starving!”

“Yeah let's go have a bite to eat first and then we'll begin our first big adventure.” Derek answered and picked up a still sleepy Isaac while Stiles grabbed the small folding pushchair that the hotel had provided for their visit and the diaper bag.

\--

Scott managed to put away three gigantic Belgian waffles with heaps of bacon and strawberries at breakfast while Erica and Isaac ate a single fruit cup. Stiles managed half a blueberry bagel and a cup of strong coffee; Derek his own bagel and what Stiles couldn't finish before they were being dragged out onto the London streets by their children. The first stop they made was indeed the London Eye, the gigantic Ferris wheel taking the family higher and higher into the sky and giving them a spectacular view of the city centre. With only three days in London before they moved down to the coast, they wanted to maximize their enjoyment. Derek had plans to take the kids to Buckingham Palace to check out the changing of the guard and Stiles had been saving the money Derek insisted on paying him for watching the kids while he was at work despite Stiles’s protests (“They're my kids too Derek.” “If you were in any other profession I'd have to pay a babysitter.”) to spoil them senseless at Hamley’s toy store.

It goes without saying that Scott and Erica enjoyed Hamley’s more than the Palace. The place had about eight floors of different toys and the adults had felt it necessary to split up. Erica had wandered around the the doll floor for all of about ten minutes. “Please Daddy S, I want a dinosaur.”

“Anything you want princess.” Stiles smiled indulgently at his daughter and a couple of the parents on the doll floor ‘aww’ed. He escorted his little lady down two floors to the dinosaurs and she selected a Tyrannosaurus and Indominous Rex battle set from Jurassic World. He paid at the counter for her goodies and made note to let Derek know that the following day they were making time to take her to the Natural History Museum. The only thing they'd had planned for their second day was a tour of some of the cities most famous streets – Abbey Road, Baker Street and the like – but he knew the kids would enjoy the museum even more.

Derek was waiting in the lobby with the boys who each clutched a bag in front of them and Scott was sporting the biggest smile Stiles had seen since Christmas. “What did you get Scotty?”

“Oh my goodness Daddy S they had like a hundred different kinds of Lego and I picked the Minecraft Nether set it's got ghasts and blazes and I even get to build a Nether Portal thank you so much!” Scott tugged on Stiles’ free hand when Erica was distracted showing her daddy her new dinosaurs. He talked at a mile a minute while they walked down the street to a small café for a bite to eat; telling Stiles about the cute girl he saw looking at a different Minecraft set.

Derek leaned over while they walked and kissed the side of Stiles’ head. “I love you so much Stiles, this is turning out to be a great vacation.”

“I love you too Der.” Stiles beamed back and placed his hand over Derek’s while he was pushing the stroller. Lowering his voice a few octaves he shot the man a filthy look. “In fact I can't wait to show you how much all over that king size bed tonight.”

"I can hear you know.” Scott said from the front of the group where he was walking hand in hand with his – thankfully distracted – sister.

“Hear what Scotty?” Erica asked, head snapping to attention.

“It's a surprise for tomorrow.” Scott smiled at her before casting a look over his shoulder at his parents. “Right dads?”

“Yes Erica, big surprise.” Derek chuckled and swatted at Stiles butt as the man opened the door to their destination.

Stiles let out a squawk and narrowed his eyes. “None of that this is a family establishment.”

Scott laughed at his parents playfulness as they sat down for lunch.

\--

“Derek.”

“No.”

“Come on Der wake up.”

“Fuck off Stiles I'm sleeping.” Derek sighed at the sensation along his arm ceased. He felt the blanket shift and whined. “It's too early for wake up.”

He felt himself dozing off again when Stiles moved and suddenly his hand was down Derek’s pants. Derek woke a little as the sensation filled him and he moaned softly, careful of the sleeping kids in the next room. He felt a wetness encase him as Stiles slowly sucked and licked him, making small noises of his own. Derek pushed back the blanket and looked blearily down to the bobbing brunette head, running his hand through Stiles’s hair as he brought him to completion.

Stiles sat back on his heels and wiped his face clean on the back of his hand. “Morning Der, shower?”

“Damn right shower.” Derek checked the clock on the bedside table; reading off six thirty before sliding off his side of the bed. “Come on, my turn.”

Stiles allowed himself to be dragged to the master en suite where Derek pressed him up against the sink before dropping to his knees and blowing Stiles like his life depended on it. As Stiles came he could hear tiny feet hitting the floor of the master bedroom before little hands began banging on the bathroom door. “ ‘Tiles, I pooped.”

“He pooped ‘Tiles, go fix it.” Derek laughed and hopped into the shower, turning it on as he went and yelping as the cold water hit his form.

“Serves you right asshole.” Stiles pulled his boxers up his legs from the floor where Derek had yanked them before opening the door. “Morning buddy, wow you sure do stink. Wanna bring me your bag?”

Isaac toddled off as best one could with a poopy diaper and came back with a fresh Pull Up and wipes. He laid down on the floor and threw his legs in the air to be changed. “Juice?”

“We’ll get some juice when we head down for breakfast okay?” Stiles made quick work of Isaacs mess before swinging him into his arms. “Shall we go wake your brother and sister? We have a big day planned today.”

"Big day!" The small boy clapped his hands together. “Down, I wake Erica.”

Stiles out him down beside Erica’s side of their shared bed and walked over to wake Scott. “Up you get Scotty.”

“Go away Stiles I'm sleeping.”

“Oh so I’m ‘Stiles’ when I'm trying to get you up.” Stiles laughed as Scott’s messy bed head stuck out of the blankets like he was a floral print turtle. “You are definitely your fathers son.”

“Come in Daddy S ten more minutes.” Scott whined and pulled his head back into his blanket.

Stiles knew a challenge when he saw one and ripped the blanket off; leaving the poor boy curled up on the bed in his undies while Stiles cackled. “Nope we've got a big day and three kids who need a shower before we head out.”

“You're so rude!” Scott harrumphed, stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door with venomous flourish.

"What's today Daddy S?” Erica rubbed her eyes blearily and put her arms up for cuddles like she did almost every weekend.

Stiles scooped her into his arms as Derek exited their bedroom with wet hair and Stiles’ favourite green Henley on. “Daddy will tell you what today is princess I've got to get showered before Scotty uses up all our hot water. Come on Isaac, shower time buddy.”

As Stiles followed Isaac to their bathroom Derek looked down at his daughter, wondering where on earth she got the ‘I'm waiting’ expression on her face before deciding it was probably one of Lydia’s. “You want to know about your surprise right?”

“Of course Daddy, I'm ever so cute and oh so patient.” She batted her lashes and struck her most adorable pose.

“Well,” Derek started. “Are you sure you want to know? Do you think we should wait for Scott first?”

Erica pouted. “No I think I'd like to know now.”

“Should we have breakfast first?” Derek pondered dramatically, stroking his chin.

“No Daddy, now!” She laughed. “Before they come back!”

“Okay then.” Derek sat down on the edge of the couch in their suites living area and beckoned her forward like it was some amazing secret. Erica leaned in close to hear her father’s stage whisper. “We're going to a big place full of dinosaurs.”

“Real dinosaurs?!” Erica yelled excitedly.

“They were real dinosaurs a very very long time ago and they left their bones behind for us to see in a museum.” Derek grinned at her as she began dancing all over the room.

“Thank you Daddy I'm so excited.” She beamed and kissed her dad sloppily on the cheek. “Did we bring my blue dress? I should wear that today.”

“Shower first missy.” Derek said to the girl in his arms. “Then we can go.”

\--

The Natural History Museum was a massive building in the centre of London, home to a scale replica of a blue whale and the remains of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Derek spent a good half hour gushing about the architecture of it all; the terracotta tiles and did you know that the design was left to a competition? The winner died not long after it ended and the duty was left to the runner up. Everyone within earshot heard about how construction was completed three years before all the exhibits were fully moved, the building had been standing since 1880 and that trips to Europe had inspired the Romanesque design. Erica had screamed a little when the animatronic T-Rex roared and Scott laughed, making the girl pout until they reached the dinosaur section and the Triceratops make her gasp with joy. Isaac loved the creepy crawler gallery and Scott absolutely had to get Kira a souvenir shirt from the gift shop.

Stiles was adamant that supper was to be a proper English meal of fish and chips eaten out of paper cones while sitting in a bench in the park so they ate and laughed about the size of the pickles (they were huge), and how Isaac had fallen asleep in his stroller with a lump of fish on one hand and the toy centipede he'd chosen at the gift shop in the other.

They had one more day in London before they moved on to the coast and the bed and breakfast they'd booked a room in for two days while they explored Southend beach and the amusement park that sat on the pier there. Derek was going to collect their rental car in the morning while Stiles took the kids down to the pool for a morning swim.

As the evening drew to a close Erica was in Stiles arms; dozing against his shoulder and Scott was starting to complain about being tired. They hopped in the train to take them back to their hotel and both Derek and Stiles were fighting their yawns.

The whole family was asleep by nine.

\--

Days seemed to fly by them as the experienced everything England had to offer.

Erica had screamed with delight as Scott rode with her down the magic carpet ride at Peter Pan’s Playground, Derek snapped a picture of Stiles and Isaac laughing together with ice cream all over their faces (“I share ‘Tiles.”) and Scott had won a huge Pikachu on a giant crane machine in one of the arcades. They'd eaten scones with fresh clotted cream at an apple orchard in Dorset, splashed around in the Atlantic on the beaches of Cornwall and crossed the border into Wales purely for the stamp on their passports. As their first week drew to a close they spent the day driving across the country; the whole time laughing at how it was indeed doable in a day. A late evening ferry from Dover took the family across the English Channel to Calais, stars twinkling above the ferry as the water churned beneath them. Erica and Isaac opted to sleep in the car with Scott offering to watch over his sleeping siblings to his parents could get some much needed alone time on the observation deck.

Derek placed his jacket over his shivering partners shoulders, dropping a kiss to the side of Stiles’ neck as Derek hooked his chin on Stiles’s shoulder. “It's a beautiful night isn't it?”

“It is.” Stiles sighed and leaned back into Derek's warm embrace. “Thank you for bringing us here Derek, it's magnificent.”

The coast of Calais shone brightly in the near distance and Derek ran a hand across Stiles’s jaw; drawing the man in for a sweet kiss. “We travelled so much when I was a kid, been everywhere from Australia to Zimbabwe but never France. I'm so glad I get to experience this with you and the kids. They've never been out of the country.”

“Me neither!” With a laugh, Stiles turned around in Derek's arms. “We were going to go to Mexico when I was a kid but then my mom got sick so we just never went. We should go back inside, Scott's probably getting worried.”

“Just five more minutes.” Derek replied, holding the man tight as they enjoyed the moonlit ripples on the water.

\--

Euro Disney was their first real stop.

Stiles had studied French in college while he was still starry eyed and imagining a nice career in Europe as a child care practitioner and while some of it slipped away when his studies became a little more serious, most of it stuck and it made it easier while navigating the park and in general the country. While Derek found no amusement in Scott’s incredibly bad impression of the Prince Eric who kindly pointed out ‘zee leetle preenzess room’, Stiles found it highly amusing and laughed every time Erica had to pee. Isaac loved the carousel and Erica enjoyed riding on the teacups so much that Stiles had spent most of their first day in line for them while Derek took Scott to some of the more adventurous rides. It was while they were in line that Stiles got chatting to another parent from America about the ridiculous lines, the strange food requests the kids had made and life in general.

Derek was not impressed when they came back from Space Mountain and he saw a strange woman laughing with Stiles. He stomped over with a sour look on his face that he hadn't felt the need to exhibit in almost a year and wrapped his arm possessively around Stiles. “Who’s your friend?”

"This is Molly, Molly this is my partner Derek." Stiles introduced them quickly and squeezed Derek's hand.

“I can see what you were saying Stiles, he sure is something.” Molly shook Derek's hand and grinned. “Nice to meet you Derek, my husband Josh is wandering around here somewhere with our other son; Roman. This little guy is Caden.”

Derek smiled back, all visible hostility wiped from his face. “Nice to meet you too, this is our eldest son Scott.”

Scott smiled briefly but his excitement made it hard for him to focus on any one thing. “Can we go get cotton candy now dad?”

“You riding one more time with the kids Stiles? Then I can meet you by the exit and we'll get going.” Derek looked to Stiles for his nod of confirmation. “It was nice to meet you Molly.”

“You too Derek.” She replied as the line began to move again.

Stiles snickered as Derek walked away. He only had eyes for Derek.

\--

On their third day in Paris Derek was acting a little weirder than usual.

He'd sent Stiles down to the hotels spa for a massage alone, casting Stiles’ strange look aside and said he just wanted him to relax for once and he'd take the kids to the pool. Stiles didn't object too hard to a little bit of pampering and scampered off downstairs wearing a robe. The masseuse was expecting him when he arrived and she had already warmed up some massage oil and instructed Stiles to lay face down on the table. She introduced herself as Rose; those being the only words exchanged during his hour as her nimble fingers made quick work of the knots along his spine. Between the skilled hands and the relaxing jungle sounds he fell asleep halfway through.

Stiles woke feeling more rested than he had in a year – the perks of being woken everyday at five thirty by a three year old who loved smacking Stiles in the face to get his attention.

The room was deserted by the time he got back. His eyes scanned the room for any irregularity and found a simple note on the coffee table.

‘ _Go downstairs there's a taxi waiting_.’

He threw on the first thing he could find in his suitcase – one of Derek's white t-shirts and a pair of dark jeans – before slipping on his red hoody and slamming the door behind him. Stiles skipped the elevator and ran down the stairs, heart beating face and anticipation drawn in clear lines on his face. He had no idea what had happened but he knew if any of the kids had hurt themselves he Derek would have called him and there was no messages on his cell. There was indeed a taxi waiting for him and he climbed in; opening his mouth to speak before realizing that he had no idea where he was going.

The driver smiled at him and spoke in a thick Parisian accent. “Derek has informed me where to take you.”

He tried ever so hard to pay attention the streets as they flew by but his mind had settled on whatever it was, it would be a nice surprise. Maybe they were moving; Derek had been talking about expanding business a little. The kids wouldn't be happy about having to move but Stiles would follow Derek to the ends of the earth. The Eiffel Tower came into view and Stiles was awed by its utter magnificence. As the taxi rolled to a stop he pulled out his wallet and the driver shook his head. “He already paid.”

“Thank you.” Stiles replied, but pulled out a tip anyway.

The first thing he noticed was the thing that had him the most confused.

After spotting Derek's head in the crowd he found his fathers. And not just his fathers but also the heads of Talia and Oliver. He must have been wearing his confusion on his face because he could see Derek’s shoulders shake in a chuckle. As he got closer to his family he could see the smiles on everyone's faces and – “Derek where are the kids?”

Derek chuckled again and pointed behind Stiles. Scott's smile was from ear to ear and each child held a piece of white card in front of them. One by one they flipped them over, Erica helping Isaac turn his and Stiles gasped; hands flying to his face as tears sprung.

‘ _Will you marry our daddy?’_

He turned, stumbling a little as he did so to find Derek before him; on one knee with a ring box in his hands. “Stiles - you have no idea how much I tried to pronounce your given name properly for this but I just can't do it. Stiles, from the first time I came home to see you on the floor colouring with my children I knew there was something special about you. You're quick witted and funny and most importantly you make me and my kids feel like home. I told you once that I was going to marry you one day; so please marry me?”

Stiles had never before been so at a loss for words. Derek was blurring in his vision as he tried to blink the tears away as he nodded rapidly. His voice cracked with emotion as he spoke. “Of course I'll marry you Derek, I love you.”

Derek slipped the simple platinum band on Stiles’ finger and hugged the weeping man tight. He'd never admit that his words stuck in his throat as he held his soon to be husband close. Scott was the first to throw himself at his parents; failing to remain tearless like his father was and Erica really didn't quite understand what was going on. Tom explained that her daddies were going to get married. She was so delighted she ran into he nana’s arms and began telling her all about the pretty dress she was going to wear.

Amidst the flurry of kisses and whispers of love; tiny little chubby hands tugged on dark jeans. “Up ‘Tiles. I cuddle too.”

Stiles broke from Derek's embrace and picked the boy up to cushion between himself and Derek. “Thank you for everything Derek.”

“Thank you for loving me.” Derek kissed Stiles’ forehead and sighed. He would never forget this moment.

\--

Derek and Stiles were married in a small ceremony on a warm afternoon the following June.  
  
Erica did indeed get to wear her white dress as their flower girl, dropping petals and smiling serenely. Isaac would be four that October and stood at his father's side with a little pillow in his hands. Derek himself was holding the rings in his pocket.

From the moment Stiles stepped out the back door of his parents house and toward him; Derek's eyes never once left his face. His eyes traced the lines in his smile, the moles that dashed down toward the collar of his white shirt and the love that radiated in Stiles’ eyes seemed to pulse from his soul.

Stiles made it to where Derek stood and smiled over at Scott who stood beside him as his best man. The boy was beaming as widely as his father but freely let himself wipe away any tears that escaped as his father and Stiles professed their love for one another, made promises meant to last a lifetime and kissing delicately as they were pronounced married.

They family danced to Laura’s iPad in the garden as Derek and Stiles’ families talked and laughed over the barbecue. In place of a traditional cake they opted for cupcakes – which Stiles shamelessly shoved into Derek's face – and by ten everyone had collapsed in various places around the living room; a movie playing in the background as the talked the newlyweds into leaving the kids with them for the night and take off to a hotel.

Talia had booked them a nice room at Beacon Hills’ finest establishment and there was a bottle of gold flake champagne waiting for them chilled. The couple decided to take advantage of the jacuzzi tub first thing; filling it with hot suds and taking their time bathing one another. A few kisses were exchanged before they popped the cork on the champagne and moved back into the bedroom. Stiles flicked the tv on and curled up around Derek in the centre of the huge bed. Derek turned to Game of a Thrones and sighed sleepily. He looked down to where Stiles was dozing leaned up against his shoulder. “I love you so much Mr. Stilinski-Hale.”

“I love you too Mr. Stilinski-Hale.”

_When the evening pulls the sun down, and the day is almost through._  
And the whole world it is sleeping.  
And my world is you.


End file.
